


Nice to meet you Peter

by NovemberWings



Series: The Queer Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Catharsis, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F to M, Feel-good, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker homecoming, Random & Short, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Being A Dad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transgender, Transgender Peter Parker, binding, flinching, happy fic, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: Peter tells Tony that he's transgender (F to M)





	Nice to meet you Peter

He let out an annoyed breath as he unsuccessfully tried to get his hands to stop shaking. He threw down the screwdriver in his hand, annoyed that he had tried to get it in the screw 5 times and because his hands were shaking so badly it was basically impossible. Peter stood up from the stool in Mr. Starks lab, raising his arms above his head he encircled his skull with his arms, letting out a stressed sigh. He knew he needed to confront Mr. Stark soon about his little… altercation. He was putting himself in danger because of the new suits Mr. Stark was making for him, without taking his binder into account he could do himself some harm. Plus, he knew with someone as intelligent as Mr. Stark it was only a limited amount of time before he figured out something was wrong, and if Peter was going to be spending more time at the tower… He just needed to know.

Peter lowered himself back onto the stood and set his elbows on the table, leaning into his arms. His head was hurting and his chest was aching. He could feel a pressure building behind his eyes into a stress and ‘lack-of-food-and-drink’ headache. He just needed to get it over with, like a band-aid and just rip it off. Surely Mr. Stark wouldn’t have a problem with it, true there wasn’t really anything the media about Mr. Stark being a large activist for LGBT rights, but you didn’t have to be to be accepting. Peter liked to think that Mr. Stark liked him, and hopefully he liked him enough to not let his transgender identity affect their relationship.

As he sat, waiting for Mr. Stark to come back to the lab so he could tell him, he was imagining every worse scenario possible. He couldn’t help it, it was his brain. Should he slowly build up to it, or just blurt it out? No, he should slowly build up to it, be gentle and careful. He didn’t want to shock Mr. Stark too much because then it might anger the genius and he might be kicked out the avengers all together, he had only just got here. Oh, God. Would Tony tell the others, surely Captain America would treat him differently, and probably want him gone because after all, he is still from the 1940s. Oh my God, what if the worst happened. What if not only did Tony hate him, shout at him and then kick him out of the avengers, what if Tony got physical? Even though Peter could, and should, defend himself in a situation like that, he knew he wouldn’t. Not against Tony, ever. 

By the time the glass doors opened to the lab Peter had worked himself up into a panic. He could feel the cold sweat on his forehead, his hands were still shaking (if not worse now), and he was struggling to breathe from a mixture of his dread, anxiety and his old worn out binder. With every breath, Peter could feel the frayed edges of the binder rubbing against his sensitive skin. He really needed a new one, and he was honestly surprised that it hadn’t broken the skin yet. 

He heard confident steps approaching him from behind, he didn’t bother turning around, knowing it was Tony. He didn’t even change the way in which he was sitting, head between his arms, shoulders hunched, back tense. Tony walked behind Peter, and clapped a gentle hand on his back, making Peter flinch slightly out of shock and anxiety about the conversation they were about to have, and partly because the sudden contact caused the binder to shift and rub even more painfully against his skin.  
“You okay, Pete?” Tony asked worried, and Peter could practically see the gentle frown he knew was on Tony’s face.  
“Yhea. Yhea I’m fine” Peter somewhat sniffled, knowing it was unconvincing the moment it left his lips. “I just wanna talk to you about something. Something serious…” He licked his chapped lips with a quick, nervous swipe of his tongue.  
“Okay…” Tony replied, anticipation heavy in his voice, “Shall we move over to the couch?” 

Peter nodded silently in confirmation. Tony started to stroll towards the couch, while Peter trailed gravely behind, trying to take calming reassuring thoughts. He had to tell Tony, for his own good. When Tony reached the sofa he leisurely reclined in the corner of the couch, looking at Peter worriedly. Peter sat, tense and hunched over on the very edge of the couch. They sat in silence while Peter breathed, trying to get his thoughts under control, trying to plan what he was going to say. Quietly, Tony broke the suffocating silence that enveloped them.  
“We can sit here as long as you need to, kido. There is no pressure, take your time.” His voice was so gentle, it made Peter want to cry, and despite himself, Peter felt hot, burning, almost painful tears collecting in his eyes. He tried to blink them away, but his blurry vision stubbornly stayed in place. He waited a few more seconds, before deciding the longer he waited the worse it would get. He took a deep breath and started.  
“Mr. Stark.” Tony watched him carefully, saying nothing, “I’m afraid I haven’t been completely honest with you, and I want to tell you the truth for many reasons. I’m sorry for having kept this from you for so long.” He felt the tears slip down his flushed cheeks, leaving a cool trail as evidence of their presence. As evidence of his weakness.

Peter looked up at Tony, and looked him in the eyes as he spoke the words that could change everything.  
“I’m a transgender boy.” The words were almost whispered, but in the quiet, they thundered with the truth. Tony just stared at Peter, his expression changing from neutral to shocked. The longer the silence went on the more nervous Peter got. This was bad. Why couldn’t he just keep quiet? Mr. Stark was going to hate him now. Oh God, what if Tony told the world that Spiderman is a tranny freak?  
“Peter, that’s okay,” Tony said gently and slowly, sitting up and moving slightly closer to Peter. Peter put his face in his hand to hide his shame and embarrassment. After a few moments, he felt gentle, calloused hands grab softly at his wrists and pull them away from his face. He flinched noticeably at the contact. He registered a brief frown on Tony’s face.  
“I’m not gonna hurt you, Pete. Never.” He said definitely. Peter stared intently at the ground. “Never be ashamed of who you are, Peter. I have spent too much of my life worrying about things that don’t define me as a person, and I won’t let you do the same. You are beautiful and amazing. Thank you for telling me and allowing me to be in this part of your life.” Peter heard Mr. Stark sniff and in shock looked up to be met with the sight of The Tony Stark welling up with unspilled tears. Peter panicked.  
“I’m sorry if I’ve disappointed you, sir. I just thought it’s important for you to know.”  
“You haven’t disappointed me, Peter. Never, and I mean never, let that thought cross your mind, ever. I couldn’t be more proud.” Suddenly Tony leaned forward and gently grabbed Peter in a massive hug, letting Peter sob into his shoulder and he clung to Tony’s shirt like a lifeline, knowing that he was creasing the shirt, but he couldn’t find it in him to care at that moment. The stayed wrapped like that for a few minutes as Peter calmed down, and slowly pulled away.  
“I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, I just got really nervous as then as time went on and things happened…” He trailed off, not knowing how to continue, but it didn’t look like Tony wanted an explanation and he was strongly shaking his head.  
“Nope!” He happily exclaimed, “You have nothing to apologise for.” He flashed Peter a smile who attempted to return it in good faith, and after a few seconds his smile became genuine. “This is a happy moment, but I just want to ask. Names and pronouns?” And in that moment, Peter didn’t think he would ever be happier. Tony truly accepted him.  
“Peter. He, him.” He answered with a grin. Tony put his hand out and Peter accepted it and started shaking his hand, like a greeting.  
“Nice to meet you, Peter, he, him, I’m Tony also he him.” He spoke while flashing a big white cheeky grin at the teenager, who felt his own smile curve towards the sky.  
“Mr. Stark- “  
“My name is Tony.” Mr. Stark interrupted  
“Tony… you aren’t going to tell anyone, like the other avengers, are you?” He asked, anxiety dripping from his words. Tony shook his head, no.  
“No, I won’t. Not unless you want me to.” To which Peter shook his head seriously, “but Peter, if anyone has a problem with it, or hurts you in any way. I will absolutely kick the shit out of them, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me.” Despite himself, Peter smiled. He never had someone stand up for him like this. Sure May accepted and loved him no matter what, but this was a different kind of support, and it felt good.  
“So,” Tony threw his arms up in giddy excitement, “we need to make an adjustment to your suit, then, I believe.” His smile claiming his face as he stood up certainly and enthusiastically. “You’ll have to forgive me because at the moment I don’t know a lot about… these things.” Tony spoke uncertainly, “but I will learn as much as I can as quickly as I can. So do you have any suggestions, requirements, necessities?” Through all of this Tony’s eyes were alight with excitement at the prospect of the new challenge before him. Another way of helping a teammate. Peter thought it was amazing, and he stood up to his own feet.  
“It would be good if we could install a chest binder into the suit, so I don’t have to worry about wearing one underneath?” He asked gently, making sure to use simple language and no niche terms. Tony nodded enthusiastically.  
“That’s a great place to start, so that is where we will start!” He exclaimed, starting to move over to the work table to draw up data. “Also Peter. Thank you for telling me, it means a lot. And hopefully, you should now be safer and more comfortable. Let’s get to work the, get over here!”

Peter felt himself smile, feeling so many emotions at once. Relief, happiness, but most overwhelmingly excitement. There were so many new thing to design and create and he couldn’t wait to get started.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a random late night throw together. Might do another little chapter, or make a collection of works around Peter being trans, or even just avengers coming out. Will most likely be Tony or Peter focused, but I don't know. I'm too tired to think, right now. There are probably a lot of mistakes, which I will try and get around to fixing. Please leave comments, they make my day xxx


End file.
